Don't i know you?
by ella peyton
Summary: Edward and bella were bestfriends until the fire. they moved to different states and didn't see eachother until they meet again in their senior year. Bella falls in love with edward but does he feel the same way?
1. Ouch

'OUCH!' I yelped as my best friend Angela smacked me across my arm.

She groaned, 'Geez Bella focus!' she said frustrated.

I frowned 'sorry Ang.'

She raised the binoculars to her face and scanned the horizon.

'OMG!'

'What?' I ask curiously

'Omg, Omg, Omg.'

I sighed angrily

'What, What, What!'

'There he is. Greek god at one o'clock.' She said cheekily.

I blushed at the mere thought of him. He is just so cute and he has this amazing untamable bronze hair and oh gosh, his green eyes. I couldn't help it, a sigh escaped my lips and Angela smiled and said 'well, what are you waiting for?'

I smiled back at her and got up from the picnic bench.

'How do I look?'

'Amaaazing.' Replied Angela with a cat like grin.

'Ok wish me luck.'

'Good luck!'

'No you're meant to say break a leg or something otherwise I'll-'

She cut me off with a glare.

'Bella go!'

'Alright alright!'

I turned around and started making my way towards him. It looks as if he had just been surfing. Well ok, obviously he HAD been surfing I mean he was carrying a surfboard under his arm and he had pulled the top half of his wetsuit down so that it now hung at his hips. God, his body is just amazing, he's so ripped. I swear any model, actor or basically any human guy would kill for his looks. I mean I can't stop drooling over him he's just so-

'ISABELLA!'

I turned around quickly almost falling over.

Angela sprang up from the picnic table and jogged over to me. I realized I had only made it 5 meters before I stopped to gawk at his perfection.

Ok I'm usually not this observant of guys. I have lots of guy friends and I never think about any of them this way. Sure I've been on dates and had boyfriends but there was something about this boy. Oh forget it, he's not a boy he's a man. No boy could do this to girls. I swear every girl on the god damned planet wanted a piece of him.

'BELLA!'

Angela interrupted my babbling thoughts again.

'Sorry!' I said apologetically.

'I forgive you…..for now.'

'HEY!' I protest but she's already turning me around and pushing me forward.

'Remember the plan Bella. Oh shit he's looking this way.'

'WHAT! Omg I can't do this. Don't make me do it Ang!'

'What no! Don't freak out on me now Bella!'

'I can't breathe….'

'HEY MASEN!' she shouted and waved in his direction.

'ANGELA!'

'Judging by your horror stricken and panicked expression I'd say you're—'

'Hey Angela.'

Omg he had a voice like angels from heaven, like an elegant symphony or like-

'—and this is my friend Bella.' She punched my arm and turned me around so I was facing him.

He smiled and I felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. I bet I look so stupid right now…..

'Omg is that the time. My mum's gonna kill me I have to go.'

I shot her an evil glare but she just smiled and walked off in the other direction.

'Bye Masen! Bye Bella!' she yelled over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

I turned back to Masen slowly and briefly wondered why I had even considered this in the first place.

It had all started a week ago at the mall. Angela, Jess and I were shopping. Fun. Anyway, we were minding our own business when we all spotted, at the exact same time, Masen.

'DIBS!' we all yelled in unison. We yelled so loud that he actually turned to stare at us along with a few other random people who were in the store.

We all turned away and pretended it wasn't us but it was pretty obvious that it was.

The next day Angela spotted him again and ended up talking to him. Turns out he had just moved here with his family from Forks.

I know can you believe it? Turns out we grew up together. Well until there was this massive fire and Forks was like almost completely wiped out. Most of the families moved away, Like Angela's, Jessica's, and heaps of our other friends like Mike, Eric, Tyler and Seth. Seth moved here with his mum. But his dad and sister stayed in forks. They have a rocky relationship, and Seth is just such a great guy I can't help but feel sorry for him.

Ok back onto topic. I hadn't recognized Masen at first but now it all came back to me. We had been best friends up until 1st grade, which was the year of the big fire.

Actually now that I think about it we got married in kindergarten. I always smile at the thought, it's so cute.  
>So for the past week Angela and Jess had gone overboard and tracked him down. Somehow Angela knew he would be at the beach this morning. I didn't even bother asking how, I knew it would lead to a really weird, uncomfortable and creepy conversation.<p>

We weren't exactly prepared however. Well I wasn't. Angela had bathers on with a cute white cover up, while I was stuck in my old ripped jean short shorts and an old singlet. Plus my hair desperately needed a wash and I felt far from glamorous. I mean I bet he gets asked out all the time and it's not like he would even consider going out with someone like me.

'Bella?'

I blinked rapidly and tried to clear my thoughts.

'Uh yeah?'

He laughed quietly and I blushed.

He looked at me with a crooked grin on his face and I felt like I could faint.

'You kinda zoned out for a minute there.'

'Oh sorry.'

'It's all good, I tend to have that effect on women.' I was too busy loitering on the fact that he had called me a woman to even think about giggling or blushing at his boldness.

'So I guess you won the Dibs.' He said casually.

My eyes widened as I stood frozen in shock.


	2. Fate

As the conversation continued I felt more and more self-conscious. I kept stumbling over my words and I couldn't stop staring at those rock hard abs! I ended up faking a text to get out of the situation.

I was hoping to avoid him for the rest of my life, maybe go live in a cave or move to New Zealand, but Charlie didn't like those options.

When I arrived at school the next day the option of moving to New Zealand seemed like a pretty great idea. Of course we'd end up at the same school, it's my first day and I already feel like an idiot.

As I walk through the car park with Angela I scan the people around me, no sign of him. Good maybe I can actually get through this without embarrassing myself again.

"Maybe you could die your hair, change your name and talk with an accent?" Angela suggested.

I had filled her in on everything last night on the phone.

"Well changing my identity wouldn't help because I'd just screw it up again."

"Oh yeah, I guess your right."

"Hey!" I said bumping her playfully.

"What?" she giggled in response.

"You're supposed to be supportive, maybe say something along the lines of, no Bella have faith you can do it I believe in you!"

She continued laughing at me until we reached our lockers.

"And there she is right on time, little miss gossip. In three, two, one…."

"Hey Jess." I said as she reached us.

"Hi. You'll never guess what I just heard!"

"No probably not." I muttered as I shut my locker.

Angela supressed a laugh as we began walking down the hallway.  
>I had biology first so I said goodbye to Angela with a smirk because I new she had math with Jess.<br>In return all I got was a glare.

I walked into the room and froze dead in my tracks. There he was sitting next to Leah Clearwater near the back of the room.

Jessica's gossip hadn't been gossip at all it was kind of a sad story actually. Seth's dad had passed away a few weeks ago and he had just gotten back from clearing out his dad's place. His sister Leah is now living with him and his mom, and I know that's gotta be tough because Leah doesn't get along with her mom.

God, she was beautiful though, her hair was a dark natural black and it was long and wavy. She looked like a goddess with the way she presented herself and her skin tone was amazing.

"Bella!" Mike called as he waved his hands.

I blinked a few times to clear my mind and went to sit next to mike.

As the teacher began talking I cringed more and more. He was explaining that the boys would be drawing a girls name out of a jar and that girl would be his lab partner. It was a cruel thing for him to do. I mean what if I end up with Johnny the kid who farts, or with freckly Phil? And don't even get me started on Smelly Dan or Fitzy. I shuddered at the mere thought.

Fate decided to spare me the pain and I actually got excited when I saw Dan, Fitzy, Phil and farts approach the poor unfortunate girls of the class. But of course Fate decided to throw shit in my face. It was like the world was saying

'It's ok Bella I won't make you be partners with those freaks…..But I will partner you with that georgous boy that makes you seem like a 5 year old with a serious stuttering problem.'

So basically I ended up dragging my feet the whole way across the room until I finally reached his desk where I plonked my stuff down and buried my face in my hands.  
>It was going to be a long day.<p> 


	3. Ditching

As the class began I was forced to sit up and look like a normal person. When I snuck a look at him out the corner of my eye, I noticed he wasn't even looking at me. In fact it seemed as if he wasn't interested in anything at all. He was looking down at his phone and I could see his thumb moving rapidly over the screen.  
>I frowned and looked towards the whiteboard at the front of the room. It seemed as if the teacher was nominated for most cruel-annoying-stupid-person-who-gives-shitloads-of-homework-because-he-has-no-life-and-likes-to-torture-innocent-teenagers award. I reckon he's a shoe in.<p>

I sighed, frustrated at my own internal rambling, he probably thinks I'm crazy. I turned to look at him and had another heart attack when I realised I had caught him staring at me.  
>My stupid reaction was to wave. Yeah I freakin' waved at him. Even though I was only like 5cm away from him. My eyes widened at my own idiocy and I turned away to continue copying the teachers dumb notes.<p>

I'm such an idiot, why do I always turn to mush when I look at him? You know I may as well just go live in the wild. I'll go live with the apes and chill with Tarzan.

I was brought out of my incessant internal rambling when the bell rang. Thank god that's over. But as I rose I managed to knock all of my stuff onto the floor. Most of the class were already out the door so I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Masen turn around and walk over to me. He bent down and helped me gather my stuff.

"Thanks." I said

"No problem." He replied smoothly.

"I guess you kinda had too, we are married and all." I said with a laugh.

OMG. Holy shit on a stick. What the the hell just came out of my mouth? Omg I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.

He looked confused for a second and then he began laughing.

"Uh yeah I guess. We better get going though….." he said whilst looking around the room.

The next class had begun filing in, so without a word I clung to my stuff so I wouldn't drop it again and followed him out of the room.

There weren't many people in the hallway and I wondered just how late I was.

"Hello? Bellaaaaa….." he said with a smile, dragging out my name.

"Yes?" I replied sadly. I think I'm going to be a nun. That's my new life goal. Ill worship Jesus and never see him again. Good plan Bella.

Oh no he's staring at me again. Shit he probably thinks I'm schizophrenic or something. Omg I think I'm gonna puke.

"Bella come on!" he said suddenly.

"What?" I replied looking around to see what had gotten him so frantic.

"Come on!" he said again grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the hallway.

Just as we ran around the corner I caught sight of the principle heading towards us.

"We need to hide!" I whispered as we ran.

I don't know when we officially decided to ditch I guess we just came to a silent mutual agreement.

Suddenly he pulled me into small gap between lockers. The space was so small that I was pressed up against him from head to toe.  
>The principle walked passed us without a glance in our direction. I was beginning to like this. Just standing here practically in the arms of a greek god. And then I realised he was staring at me and once again the shit hit the fan.<p>

He stepped out of the small space pulling me out with him. He held my hand for a few seconds before dropping it and turning to scan the hallway behind him.

My thoughts were frantic. Half of my brain kept coming up with ways to go into hiding so I could stop embarrassing myself, and the other half was jumping to conclusions thinking that maybe he actually liked me.

"I think I'm gonna faint…."

"Oh, sorry." He said as he looked back at me.

Balls. Did I just say that out loud?

"Bella?"

Yeah guess I did.

"Yeah?" I replied quietly.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said brushing it off. Maybe I could still save this conversation before fate crept in to bully me.

"You wanna get outta here?"

I looked at him confused. He wants to ditch with me! I wondered if he could see the internal fireworks and siesta that was going on inside my mind.

My face must still look confused because he felt the need to add,

"I mean outta the hallway, in case he comes back."

"Oh yeah. Of course." I replied at the exact same time of the sound of footsteps approaching.

He looked at me with a smile before taking off in the other direction.

I almost melted, but then quickly regained my composure and ran after him with a smile stretched across my face.  
>I could get used to this.<br>**Author's note.  
><strong>**hey everyone,  
>I apologise hugely for the massive delay in an update.<br>I got a lot of alerts and favourites on this story which is great thankyou!  
>school is over now so hopefully I can update regularly. If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story please review and let me know.<br>half the reason for the delay was because I had no idea how to continue.  
>* And also just to make it clear.<br>I personally hate the character bella. I think shes weird and stupid, so I have my own character who I simply put in the role of bella. So this bella wont be very close to the real one, she'll still be clumsy but she will play sport and be fashionable. Hope that's okay.**

**thanks again please review!**


	4. Thoughts

As soon as I pulled my chair out to sit at the table with my friends, Angela pounced on me.

"Bella! Where were you? What happened? Omgdidyoukiss?" Angela gasped and her words began to jumble together.

"" And then I kinda got lost.

"Angela take a breath, let Bella eat her lunch." Said Ben as he put his phone away.

I smiled and mouthed 'thankyou' as I began eating.

"Fiiiiine." She replied reluctantly, stretching the word to unnessacary lengths.

Angela usually wasn't the kind to gossip or blabber on. In fact she was almost always completely calm and composed. The only time she wasn't, was when it concerned me. She was a great friend, my best friend actually and I was happy to put up with this side of her even though it bugged me.  
>It bugged me because this side only came out when it concerned boys. She was pretty adamant on getting me a boyfriend, or in her words 'just a hook up because thats always a fun adventure'. Although I don't know where she got all her knowledge from because Ben was only the second guy she's kissed and is her first real relationship.<p>

After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore. She was just sitting there staring at me. And when I say staring I mean like full on, eyes wide, big smile, only blinking once every 30 seconds. It was freaking me the hell out!

"After I embarrassed myself for the whole lesson I managed to knock all my shit onto the floor and he helped me pick it all up but because I'm Bella I managed to take forever and by the time we walked out, class had already started and then I got distracted by his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, so rich and-" Angela kicked me under the table and I attempted to get back to my rambling story.  
>"And then the principle came so we ran and then we hid and we were so close, like so freakin' close, I could feel his breath on my skin, and it was awesome but then I started being Bella again and shit went down. And then we ditched."<p>

"Wow. Interesting, now get to the good parts. And would you stop referring to yourself in third person? It's really weird."

"What? No I wasn't."

"Uh, yes you were."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"No way Angela I never do that!"

"Yes you do! You did it just now!"

"Did what now?"

"Refer to yourself in third person!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I would never do that Ang!"

"But you just did!"

"Did what?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What?"

Then we continued to stare at each other with confused looks on our faces until Ben got creeped out and began talking to Angela. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from mine and engaged herself in a conversation with Ben.

I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to even try to pay attention. I had skipped second period and therefore Spanish with Angela. Somehow she had managed to figure out where I'd been and who I'd been with. I knew I would get hit with a million questions at lunch but I wasn't ready to talk just yet.

So when she asked what happened I rushed through the basics and then purposely confused her so she would forget all about. And now that Ben had her successfully distracted I could attempt to make sense of my thoughts.

We hadn't gone far as we agreed we would go back for third period. We were sitting on the hilltop just at the edge of the school grounds. The sun was shining and our conversation consisted of meaningless friendly chatter which seemed to fill the air around us. But then of course I went and asked a stupid question which led to an amazing answer from him and then a shocking analysation from me in return.

I remember it so clearly because it was still running through my mind on replay.

"But why do you like it? I never understood your fascination with books."

He turned to look at me slowly and regarded me carefully before answering.

"I don't know Bells, I think it's just a great way to escape. You know, get lost in another world, let the words consume you until your heart is racing and your mind is spinning. Books just, they give you, they let you live through them. Because if your own life is terrible, or boring, or unbearable you can escape to a place where anything can happen. They just set me free."

I didn't know what to find more captivating, it was a close draw between the fact that he called me 'Bells' and his explanation for books which seemed to be still sinking in to my thick head.

After a few minutes of silence I finally found my voice and spoke up.

"It's the same with your music isn't it?"

He said nothing as he looked out at the hills stretching into the distance.

"You live your life that way don't you? Always taking chances, never dwelling on the bad. It's impulsive and free and fulfilling. You're always so happy and you always think of others. It's incredible I mean-"

"How do you do that?" he interrupted me with a shout. It wasn't and angry shout, kind of excited and wondering.

I stared at him blankly, I couldn't comprehend his words. I was once again lost in his eyes and I felt myself falling.

"How do you know me?" he said puzzled.

"I uh, I don't know what, um, what do you mean?" I stuttered as I remained utterly confused.

He smiled and let out a short laugh.

"It's like you can see into my soul, like no matter what I say you'll understand, its just-"

He stopped abruptly and then asked a question.

"Why did you leave me Bella?"

This time I knew exactly what he was talking about.  
>We had always been inseparable, you'd never see one of us without the other. We had made a pact as soon as we could walk and talk. We promised each other that we would always be there to look after the other and that we'd always share our cookies and toys.<br>We were so young, but it obviously meant something to him and now I can't help but think what it meant to me. Had I really just forgotten about him so quickly? I wondered how I'd lost myself after the fire. Was I even the same Bella anymore?

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

When he asked the question I knew he wasn't just talking about my family actually leaving the town. He was referring to the fact that after a few months, I stopped calling, and emailing and texting. I remember getting letters in the mail but never reading them because I had gotten so distracted.  
>I felt horrible and I can only just imagine Masen as a young boy writing those letters at his desk, his forehead scrunching up in annoyance, and then pinching the bridge of his nose in anger as he realised that I wasn't writing back.<p>

"It's ok Bella. I get it." He said quietly.

The bell rang signalling the end of second period. Without saying another word, he got up grabbed his things and headed back towards the school.

"I don't." I whispered at his retreating figure.

What did he mean when he said 'Its ok Bella, I get it.' It sounded so harsh in my own ears.

I looked over towards the school and realised I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. By the time I made it to math everyone was already seated.

I sighed and headed for the only empty seat. Which was behind Mitch. Farting Mitch. My friend Zoey shot me an apologetic look as I walked down the isle of tables to sit behind Mitch. Farting Mitch.

Once again the bell rang evidently stating the end of lunch and the start of fourth period. So I headed of towards art, taking my time because I knew Jess was in this class. I just want the day to end I thought as I sat down and let out a sigh.


End file.
